Barateons Gedicht
Back to Items > Letters, Notes, Notices and Posters Barateons Gedicht Barateon's Verdict Judge's verdict: Erentia, betrothed of the nobleman Amelius of Hochstein and daughter of Heinrich Großglück has offended against the law and my word. She dared bury her brother Noronion against my word, whose dead body had been put in a cage for all to see, as a deterrent for imitators. He had been presented to the public as a traitor who had mastered magic and wanted to destroy the whole town, in order to prevent unrests and riots against Chancellor Barateon.The real reason for his death sentence can be read in file 211 B9. In addition, by doing so, Erentia broke Barateon's spell that had locked Noronion's soul into the dead bones, thus preventing his entrance to the underworld and the resulting reincarnation. She managed this using a magical item of unknown origin (categorized more precisely in the file 42342 C49) that had a spell cast upon it made for the sole purpose of breaking Barateon's spell. After hours of torturing Erentia, it was discovered that she had commissioned a mage she did not know. Further investigations are being made into this. The sentence for this deed is death by quartering. The sentence will be carried out in two days' time, at 6 o'clock in the morning in a desolate clearing in the forest near Erothin. Final judgement of the Chancellor Barateon: As I stand here, I stand above everyone and no one above me. Neither the people nor the guards who surround me, and if I had a son, he too would stand under me. And least of all a fool, a woman! Thus my final judgement is also death by quartering at the place and time given by the judge, in order to maintain my word and my law. In addition I demand she be tortured until this hour, and that the death sentence be carried out as slowly and as painfully as possible. Nothing and nobody is to doubt my word. I have spoken, my verdict has been declared. May the souls of the spoilt never find peace. Note: Opposers of Barateon! You have the same goal as I. We all want to see Barateon dead, or at least in a deep, dirty dungeon. But be warned. Guard this notice as you would guard your woman's loins! For this is a forbidden copy of a court judgement of Barateon and shows but a piece of his cruelty. Help me spread this notice and become part of our movement intending to dethrone Barateon. But be careful and think twice who you are entrusting with your knowledge, for owning this copy makes you guilty of high treason. And don't believe the lies Barateon is spreading, this judgement is no forgery, but a real court judgment which is to be found in the forbidden archives and could only be obtained through very dangerous ways. When we overthrow Barateon the truth shall be revealed! Master Rabe Notes Category:Books